Duo's Love Potion
by Lady Shinigami1
Summary: This story contains Yaoi(boys love) and i think it's my best story yet! it's rated pg13 because i dont know what will eventually happen so it's rated that for just in case!
1. The Potion

Disclaimer- I do not own the gundam characters, im just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Ok, here is my story. Im trying hard to make my stories make since but they don't so what's the use. Im not a good writer.  
  
  
  
"…I don't want to waste my time, become another casualty of society…"  
  
duo walked down the street singing and banging his head to Sum 41 when a store caught his eyes, Madam Aroma's store of potions. He walked inside, his braid bouncing behind him. A woman came up to him,  
  
"how may I help you young man?"  
  
"uh, what kind of love potions do you have?" duo asked while scanning the merchandise.  
  
"well, you are in luck today. We have a sale. All love potions 75% off!" the lady said, pulling out a bottle filled with a purple substance.  
  
"A Sale! Cool! Ill take it!" duo said, snatching the bottle out of the lady's hands and giving her a ten-dollar bill  
  
"Ok, well you must make sure the person who you want to make fall in love with you drinks it before midnight tonight.. ok and one more thing…"  
  
"yea, whatever lady, I get it. Well I better go" Duo walked out the door and down the street. "I cant wait till I get home and try this on Heero!"  
  
"wait, young man…" the lady said yelling at duo, "oh, well…I was just going to tell him that the potion does not work on males. Hopefully he's not gay."  
  
WILL DUO GIVE HEERO THE POTION? WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HEERO? WILL THE OLD LADY FINALLY GET HER NASTY TEETH FIXED?  
  
Duo- that is a stupid story! I cant believe you even would think of writing that!  
  
Carlyle- What are you talking about! I thought it was wonderful! It's the best story ive written!  
  
Duo-*cough*because you cant write*cough*  
  
Carlyle- *picks up a baseball bat* what did you say???  
  
Duo- nothing…nothing…  
  
Carlyle- I thought so.  
  
Heero- why did you have to add me to this story.  
  
Carlyle- Because Duo needed a gay partner in this story, and you were the only person I can think of.  
  
Heero- Hn…*pulls out gun*  
  
Carlyle-Oh SHIT! *runs like hell* 


	2. Quatre

Hey, thank you Shadowess for giving me feedback! I appreciate it! Ok, here is the next part of it!  
  
Duo walked in the door and ran up to his room(which he shared with Heero), where he saw Heero sitting at the desk on the computer.  
  
"oi, Heero…what are you doing here?" duo said trying to hide the potion behind his back.  
  
'What do you mean. Ive been here since this morning. Now shut up! Ive got work to do."  
  
"yea but i…oh never mind…ill just be in the bathroom." Duo ran to the bathroom and looked around, "ok, now where ca I hide this.?" While Duo searched the bathroom for a hiding place, Quatre came back from the store.  
  
"will someone help me with the groceries?" Quatre yelled heading to the kitchen  
  
"ok, im coming." Duo yelled back, putting the potion on the counter, "I will be right back, so nothing will happen to it." He thought.  
  
Duo went downstairs and outside to the car to bring the rest of the Groceries in.  
  
Quatre went upstairs to Heero and Duo's room, "hey hero, do yall have any dirty clothes I can wash. Im just about to do another load of dark."  
  
"hn…my clothes can last another month, but duo has some in the bathroom."  
  
"ok, thank you." Quatre went in to the bathroom and picked up Duo's dirty clothes, when he noticed The potion and the counter. He picked it up." I wonder what this could be?"  
  
ok, there is another part of my story. Sux don't it. Well, actually I think it's pretty cute!  
  
Duo- What are you talking about?!? You made Quatre take my potion! I payed for it!  
  
Carlyle- what does it matter, you will see what he does with it in the next part.  
  
Heero- hn… does it involve me*pulls out a gun*  
  
Carlyle- *sees the gun and starts to sweat* no, of course not!  
  
Wufei- and when am I going to be in the story?  
  
Carlyle- later, you will be in there later…just chill ok! Im working as fast as I can! 


	3. Dinner

Hey peoples! Im writing the next part! Thank you Aiko Tama for the feedback! It makes me feel like I really can write! (even thought I cant) And I will be sure to keep the chapters short! ( I only do it because I make this up as I go and whatever I write is what I could think of then) Ok, now back to the story because you are probably tired of me talking! =^_^=  
  
Quatre took the cork off the top of the bottle and dipped his finger in it. He tasted it, "Hmmmmmmmm…this taste like that vinegar we were missing. Well I better take it back to the kitchen" he puts the cork back on walks down stairs.  
  
Duo returns from unpacking the groceries and walks into the bathroom to find the bottle missing, "WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" he says as he searches all the cabinets and draws in the bathroom.  
  
"what is all that noise about?" Heero says entering the bathroom.  
  
"uh…nothing…I just lost my…my…my cross necklace!"  
  
"…hn…stupid baka!…" Heero says under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Duo yells while throwing a hairbrush at him.  
  
Then a voice was heard from down stairs, "DINNER!"  
  
"oi Heero! Dinnertime! Im starved!" he says running down the stairs, Heero follows except he isn't running and he sure isn't happy about it.  
  
Duo and Heero sit at their place in the table. They were soon joined by Trowa and Wufei. Quatre came walking in carrying their Dinner.  
  
"what's that Purple sauce on the food?" duo asked, looking distinctly at it, then he noticed what it was…it was the potion!  
  
Ok, another short and useless chapter to the story!  
  
Wufei- I thought you said I was going to be in the story!  
  
Carlyle- You are in the story!  
  
Wufei- where? I don't see me talking?  
  
Carlyle- well you don't talk in it, yet!  
  
Heero- I thought you said I wasn't in it!  
  
Carlyle- well…uh…I mean…  
  
Duo- hey, chill Heero, she is just trying to make the story sound good!  
  
Carlyle- Yea, see. He even agrees you should be in it.  
  
Duo- I didn't say that. Hey Heero, lets jump her.  
  
Carlyle- oh, well…uh…what's that?!? * points behind the boys and they look and she runs off* 


	4. Jelosey

Im back! Im writing more! Don't you just love me! *points a gun to Heero, Duo and Wufei *  
  
Duo, Wufei, Heero- Yes we love you with all out hearts.  
  
Ok, thanx guys, you can leave now.ok, back to my story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
Duo stared at his food. He picked up his fork and started to twirl it around in it as he watched the other pilots eat. "uh guys, im not very hungry so im just going to…"  
  
But duo was interrupted by Wufei when he jumped on the table.  
  
"I dedicate this song to you duo, my sexy darling!" Wufei yelled then he started to sing some love song.  
  
I don't know what song. But post a reply and tell me what yall want it to be, if anyone does read my stuff  
  
Then to make matters worse, Trowa stood up, "leave my Duo alone. I love him and he loves me!" he yelled at Wufei, who just kept singing in his squeaky voice. Then Trowa left to his room and came back with his lions, "sick him!" he commanded, pointing to Wufei.  
  
Wufei jumped off the table and ran up the stairs, lions following him.  
  
Duo sweetdropped, it seamed like the potion worked, but it didn't seam to work on the one he bought it for.  
  
At that time, Quatre Was getting jeleous of duo, since his lover was in love with someone else, but the potion kicked in and Quatre started to blush. He ran into the kitchen and came out with a chocolate cake that had the words "happy birthday Ms. Relena" on it and handed it to Duo, "here, I made it expecially for you."  
  
Heero watched as Trowa and his lions chased Wufei and Quatre humiliate himself in front of duo. It made him gat this funny feeling inside. He wanted to laugh. But he also got another feeling inside. He started to feel jeleous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
Carlyle- ok, there is part 4!  
  
Wufei- YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!  
  
Carlyle- you are a fool! Hahahahahahaha! And it's my story so I can make you do what I want to do!  
  
Wufei- This is injustice! *goes and gets Nataku and tried to attack Carlyle but hero protects her *  
  
Carlyle- *blushes* Heero! I didn't know you cared!  
  
Heero- I didn't, I just wanted to kill you myself.  
  
Carlyle- *sweetdropps * 


	5. Heero

Thank you Li Chang-Girl Wufei and the Dark One for your feedback! By the way, Li Chang, your stories are very good! I like them a lot! Don't you like her stories Oofie?!?  
  
*laughs evilily *  
  
Wufei- *turns bright red * Im going to kill you!  
  
Carlyle- * rolls on the floor she is laughing so hard *  
  
Wufei- *even redder than before * I swear woman, im going to kill you.  
  
Heero- don't…that's my job.  
  
Carlyle- you don't have a gun anymore since the Dark One took it away! So HA!  
  
Heero- so I can kill you with my bare hands.  
  
Carlyle *gulp *  
  
Wufei- You go Heero!  
  
Ok, now back to the story! I better finish it before Heero Kills me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
Heero watched everyone. He felt bad. He wanted Duo to love him. He watched as Quatre hugged Duo and the others defended him in battle. He watched as Duo gulped down the chocolate cake and enjoy wufei's song. But nomatter what Duo would never love him. He stood up, everything was making him sick, but then wufei did something.  
  
Wufei grabbed Duo and put him over his sholders and ran out the door with him.  
  
'OI! WUFEI! PUT ME DOWN!" duo yelled, hitting wufei on the back.  
  
"no, my darling. I will not! I will take you away from these weaklings to a place where we can be together!"  
  
that's when Heero got really pissed. He jumped over the table,ran out the door and grabbed Duo and ran to the jeep that sat in the drive way. They drove off leaving a very confused Wufei behind.  
  
"Heero, thanx man! Im glad you arnt like them!" duo said, while leaning back.  
  
Heero stopped the car, "exactly what was in that dinner?'  
  
"uh, well…Heero…it was a love potion." Duo sat up and looked at his feet.  
  
"a love potion?"  
  
"uh, yea…I got it for you…"  
  
"for me?" heero's heart was racing, "could this fun American boy actually like someone as mean as me? Could he really love me, like I love him?' he thougt to himself.  
  
"yea, for you…you see Heero… I love you. I have always loved you! I love everything about you, but I knew you didn't feel the same about me, so I found this love potion and…"  
  
he loves me! Heero thought to himself, I cant believe it  
  
"…and I know you probally want to kill me right now so I better leave…" duo said as he opened the car door and got out and started to walk away.  
  
Heero watched him and did nothing, no…I cant let him go, but why cant I just tell him… why cant I tell him that I love him? then Heero did something, he jumped out of the car and ran up to Duo and Pulled him close to him, he could feel Duo's heart beating. He could hear his breathing. Heero rubbed his lips aginst his and then he kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
Carlyle- Romantic, isn't it!  
  
Heero- mthruqfew  
  
Wufei-bhdefrgeiuy  
  
Carlyle- Hahahahahaha! You cant talk, because I tied you two up and gagged you!  
  
Duo- why did you do that?  
  
Carlyle- Because they wanted to kill me! 


	6. Pain

I got another review! I feel so loved! Thank you Shadowess! Ok, im kind of brain dead right now so ill do the best I can. I also had too much caffine! (ya know those cokes can really make ya hyper) and im also lestiening to the Newsies soundtrack(it's such a good movie) and it's 1 am so I think that my mind is pretty messed up right now…  
  
Duo- *under his breath* Your mind is always messed up…  
  
Carlyle- what did you say?!?  
  
Duo- nothing…nothing…  
  
Carlyle- you want me to tie you up like I did Heero and Wufei, don't you.  
  
Duo- But I didn't say anything!  
  
Carlyle- yea, sure…I believe ya, ok back to what I was saying…  
  
Duo- nobody cares about what you were saying, so just get on to the story.  
  
Carlyle- im going to finish my introduction weather you like it or not!  
  
Duo- *takes out a rope and ties Carlyle up * nope, im starting the story! *turns to the readers * ok, here is chapter 6 to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
The kiss stopped, and Duo stood stunned for a moment.  
  
had Heero actually kissed me? Does that mean he likes me? Duo thought  
  
He lestiened to Heero breath, it seamed very soothing to him. Then he looked into Heero's eyes. At that moment he felt like nothing could break them apart.  
  
Then Heero let go of Duo. He backed up and said something that broke Duo's heart, "im sorry…i…I didn't mean to do that"  
  
Duo's heart sunk, he wished and hoped that Heero would love him and then they finally kiss and Heero was just playing around.  
  
***  
  
Heero looked into Duo's eyes, god, he's so beautiful I wish I could just tell him  
  
Heero didn't relize what he said had hurt Duo. He walked up to duo and took his braid and undid it. He ran his fingers through Duo's soft hair.  
  
***  
  
A tear formed in Duo's eyes, ,I wish he would stop playing with me. Does he love me, or is he just playing? Duo started to cry.  
  
Heero wiped the tears from Duo's eyes.  
  
"don't touch me!" Duo screamed as he backed up. Then Duo ran. he doesn't love me! can tell by the look in his eyes.  
  
Heero just stood there and watched Duo leave,  
  
what will I do now? I better go ask Trowa. Hopefully the potion has Worn off by now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
ok, normally I would put something here but im not this time because I cant think of anything. 


	7. Trowa's Advice

Thanx for all the feedback! It makes me really happy! And I agree, my idiots are immensely cute!  
  
Wufei- who are you calling an idiot?  
  
Carlyle- you! Duh!  
  
Wufei- Im not an idiot and im not cute!  
  
Duo- actually I am kind of cute! Well, I mean im Hot!  
  
Carlyle- Not as hot as me!  
  
Duo- yea right!  
  
Carlyle- What!?! *starts to strangle him *  
  
Heero- *pulls out a gun * Let him go!  
  
Carlyle- How did you get your gun back?  
  
Heero- I have three more guns.  
  
Carlyle- and where do you keep them…no wait…I don't wanna know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
Heero walked into the house. He saw that the couch was all torn up, thanks to Trowa'a lions. He walked into the Kitchen to see Wufei on top of the refrigerator, and one of Trowa'a lions lying on the ground underneath him.  
  
"where is trowa?" Heero asked the scared Wufei.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! IF YOU FIND HIM, TELL HIM TO GET HIS LIONS AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Heero stared at Wufei. He wanted to laugh but he thought it would be better if he didn't. Heero walked upstairs and looked in Trowa's room, but he wasn't there so he went to Quatre's room.  
  
maybe Quatre would know where he is.  
  
He opened the door to quatre's room, where he saw Trowa And Quatre on the bed together. Taking no consideration to what they were doing Heero Went up to Trowa and pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"listen Trowa, I need some advise."  
  
"yes. What about?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"oh…why not just tell him that you love him.'  
  
"how did you know I was in love with him?"  
  
'it's obvious. Listen, you need to win him over. Duo came home earlier and he was pretty heart broken. He told me that you were toying with him. I know you aren't used to these feelings but all you have to do is tell him you love him, and he will know you care."  
  
"it's not that easy."  
  
"I know, I went through the same thing with Quatre, just trust me."  
  
"ok."  
  
Hero and Trowa left the bathroom and Heero went to his room, where he saw Duo on his bed, crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
ok, end of chapter…uh…chapter whatever!  
  
Duo- Im a man, and men don't cry!  
  
Carlyle- well im making you cry, because I can do whatever I want because im the writer!  
  
Duo- *sniff * But that's not fair!  
  
Carlyle- See you can cry! I just made you cry! Hahahahahjahahahahahahahahaha! 


	8. The Accident

Hey, sorry it's been so long! Ive been really busy!  
  
Wufei- Yea right, you just ran out of ideas! Women are so stupid!  
  
Carlyle- We are not stupid! You are stupid!  
  
Duo- that wasn't a very good comeback.  
  
Carlyle- Oh shut up!  
  
_____________________=^_^=  
  
Duo looked up. He wiped his eyes. What is HE doing here? Duo stood up and walked to Heero's desk and picked up the gun that was lying there. He pointed it at Heero, "Listen Heero, I love you, but you cant stand me. I can tell."  
  
"Duo…I…"  
  
"No, don't speak. I hate to do this. It hurts me more than you…" Duo shot the gun, but it wasn't a bullet it was just a tranquilizer. A tear ran down Heero's eyes as he fell to the floor. Duo ran out the room and out of the house. He ran down the street till he came to downtown. He stopped and looked in a window of a restaurant. There he saw couples sitting together, eating and making out. He started to cry  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…HELP!….MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice was heard from behind duo, he spun around to see a giant bolder rolling down the street, rolling toward him. He managed to dodge the bolder but he lost his balance and fell into the window.  
  
Back at the House  
  
Heero woke up and walked downstairs to see Quatre sitting on the sofa crying. Trowa was comforting him and Wufei was complaining how all of this was unjustice. Heero walked up the group. Quatre jumped up and hugged Heero,"Oh, Heero…im so sorry…"  
  
"Sorry about what?"  
  
"you haven't heard? Oh Heero…there has been a terrible accident…" 


	9. Death

Ok, sorry it's been so long! I have been REALLY busy!  
  
Wufei- that's what you said the last time.  
  
Carlyle- I know, but it's true.  
  
Duo- Yea, sure. I believe you! You have been playing that stupid N64 game for 3 days. Yea, you have been really busy!  
  
Carlyle- *picks up a baseball bat* take that back, baka!  
  
Duo- Hey! Don't call me baka! Only Heero can call me baka!  
  
Heero-.Baka.  
  
Duo- See! HA!  
  
Carlyle- *hits duo on the head causing him to pass out * HA HA! STUPID BAKA!  
  
Heero- *shoots Carlyle * Only I can call him baka.  
  
Carlyle-.ouch. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ ///_o  
  
Heero stood in the waiting room of the hospital. Sweat was running down his forehead. He was scared that Duo was dieing. Quatre was crying in trowa's arms and Wufei was, well.Wufei was being Wufei.  
  
Relena ran in, "OH, I heard the good news! Oh, I mean bad news." She grabbed Heero and hugged him tightly, "Heero, I missed you so much! Guess what! Im pregnant with your baby!"  
  
Quatre stopped crying, "What? Congratulations Heero!"  
  
"She isn't carrying my baby, and she never will!" Heero pried relena off him and through her across the floor.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.HEERO KILLED OUR BABY! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Relena ran off crying.  
  
A nurse came in, "He only has time left for one visitor"  
  
"I will go." Heero walked into Duo's room.  
  
Duo was asleep on the bed, tubes were coming out of his nose and needled were stuck in his hands. Seeing Duo like this made Heero's heart hurt.  
  
Heero leaned over the bed and gave duo a kiss. He took his hand and reached in his pocket pulling out a ring. He slipped the ring on Duo's hand. "Duo, when you get better will you marry me?" he whispered.  
  
Duo turned his head toward Heero and opened his eyes, "yea." the heart monitor thing (ok, I dont know what it's called, but what do you expect! Im not a doctor!) stopped (made that long beeping noise, you know, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. and so on until someone turns it off!)  
  
Heero walked home that night. He opened the door to the house and.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Carlyle- more later!  
  
Duo- X__X *dead*  
  
Carlyle- HAHA! Loser! You're dead! *does a little "you're dead" dance and gets shot but Heero * OUCH! 


End file.
